Idol (Poland)
Idol is a television show on the Polish television network Polsat, based on the popular British show Pop Idol. The show is a contest to determine the best young singer in Poland. Season synopses Season One Season One Contestants The following is a list of Season One contestants, in order of elimination. Jakub Rutnicki Mike Zawitkowski Anna Dąbrowska Patrycja Wódz Paweł Nowak Tomasz Makowiecki Małgorzata Stępień Szymon Wydra Ewelina Flinta (runner-up) Alicja Janosz (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Two Season Two Contestants The following is a list of Season Two contestants, in order of elimination. Magda Rejtczak Bartosz Król Damian Aleksander Agnieszka Szewczyk Hanna Stach (withdrew) Gosia Kunc Marta Smuk Bartek Hom Mariusz Totoszko (runner-up) Krzysztof Zalewski (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Three Season Three Contestants The following is a list of Season Three contestants, in order of elimination. Michał Gęsikowski Piotr Brodziński Kalina Kasprzak Małgorzata Karpiuk Przemek Pakulak Adam Kozłowski Michał Karpacki Paweł Kowalczyk Kuba Kęsy (runner-up) Monika Brodka (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Four Season Four Contestants The following is a list of Season Four contestants, in order of elimination. Karolina Szarubka Sławomir Peca Magdalena Diaków Nina Cieślińska Dominika Pawłowska Piotr Lato Dominika Kasprzycka Bartosz Szymoniak Sławomir Uniatowski (runner-up) Maciej Silski (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Five Season Five Contestants The following is a list of Season Five contestants, in order of elimination. Maciej Mazur Adrian Szupke Patrycja Jewsenia Adam Kalinowski Angelika Zaworka Jakub Krystyan Karolina Artymowicz (runner-up) Mariusz Dyba (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists World Idol Alicja Janosz participated alongside 10 other Idols in the 2 show mini-event World Idol. Alicja placed 8th place on 55 points. Alicja performed a song from the musical Jesus Christ Superstar - I Don't Know How to Love Him. Alicja received the following scores respectively. UK awarded 3 points Belgium awarded 5 points Australia awarded 3 points USA awarded 3 points Pan-Arab Nations awarded 7 points Poland awarded 12 points (default award) The Netherlands awarded 3 points Canada awarded 3 points Germany awarded 8 points Norway awarded 5 points South Africa awarded 3 points Judges and hosts Judges *Kuba Wojewódzki (2002-2003, 2005) *Elżbieta Zapendowska (2002-2005, 2017-) *Jacek Cygan (2002-2005) *Robert Leszczyński (2002-2005) *Marcin Prokop (2003-2004) *Maciej Maleńczuk (2003-2004) *Ewa Farna (2017-) *Janusz Panasewicz (2017-) *Wojciech Łuszczykiewicz (2017-) Hosts *Maciek Rock (2002-2005, 2017-) *Paulina Jaskólska (2002) *Kamil Baleja (2017-) External link * Official website category:Idol television series